Between you and him
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Tsunade said something confusing to Sakura. Now the question is: Who she will choose? NaruSaku


I don't know how the story came in my head but it just came... A little bit dramatic but anyway... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Searching a way to own Naruto...

* * *

Between you and him…

Tsunade heard a knock at her door.

"You can come in!"

Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi enter the hokage's office. The hokage looked at the four in front of her knowing that this mission will interests two of them.

"I have a new mission for you four. We learned that Sasuke was moving near Kirigakure. Your mission is to find what they are trafficking. You will go tomorrow at morning."

Naruto, hearing the name of his friend, was ready to go.

"Let's do it!"

"Naruto…" start Tsunade "I have to tell you something that will not please you…" She took a long breath and continued "If you have too… Kill him… Last time, if it wasn't of Yamato, maybe you've be dead today… SO if you have to and there's no solution… Kill him…"

Sakura wanted to protest but Kakashi made her stop. Naruto had a sad expression like he learned that someone was dead. After a moment, he answers

"I will baa-chan…"

"Good…" she look at the young men, knowing that he wouldn't do it. "You may go. Sakura, I want to talk to you a moment."

The others got out of the room, while Sakura stayed.

"Sakura, if you ask me, I'll prefer you not to go…" started the blonde women. "But I know that you'll go anyway. So I want you to protect Naruto."

"What? Why are you telling me that?"

"I know that Kakashi and Sai will protect Naruto if they have too… but with you… I'm not sure." Tsunade saw in the eyes of her student that she had hurt her but continued. "It might be because I'm a little overprotective with Naruto but I have the feeling that between Sasuke and him, you'll choose Sasuke. SO I want to be sure that you'll choose Naruto. Naruto will do anything for you, so protect him… It's all."

Sakura wanted to protest but could see in the eyes of her shishou that it would be futile, so she got out of the office, a little bit confused.

"Sakura-chan…" She looked at her friend who's eyes were sad. "I know that I promise Tsunade-baa-chan that if I have the obligation, I'll have to kill him but… I will try my best to not broke those two promises…" Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Naruto… for everything…"

"You're welcome! I'll take you home."

Sakura and Naruto headed to Sakura's home. When they arrived in front of the door, Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Again, thanks Naruto." With that she hugged him a moment. "Bye! Goodnight!" She let Naruto in front of the door, astounded.

Sakura arrived to her room, put her pyjama and got on her bed. She started to blush thinking

"_Why did I hug him?"_

"_**Maybe you love him?" **_answers Inner Sakura.

"_No! I like Sasuke! Right?"_

"_**Maybe, maybe not!"**_

With that though, Sakura fall asleep.

Sasuke was in front of them, with his long sword cover of blood. Naruto's blood. Sakura was screaming, the dead body in her arms.

"Why did you do this Sasuke? He was your best friend!"

"Like you care! You always been mean to him even if he loved you."

"Naruto…" She look at her dead friend. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "You should have die instead of him Sasuke! You should be dead!"

Sakura waked up in horror. She still had the feeling like the dead Naruto was in her arms. She looked at the clock. It was 1:32 a.m. Sakura wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, flashback of her nightmare were coming.

"Great! Now I can't sleep!" She look at her window and look at the stars.

"_Would I really prefer to see Sasuke dead instead of Naruto?"_

Sakura started to think every little thing that Naruto always did for her and smiled.

Naruto heard a knock on his door.

"_Who could it be at this hour!"_

He open the door to see the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here?"

"Kill him…"

"What?" He looked at his friend and saw that she was crying.

"You hear me. If you have to, kill him."

"But… Sakura-chan… Why?"

"Because between you and him… I prefer to see him dead."

She hug the young men and leaved. Naruto was still at the door, thinking if this wasn't a dream. Sakura was glad. She now knew who she really care about, who she really love.

Yes between Naruto and Sasuke, she loved Naruto…

* * *

I almost feel bad for Sasuke... 

Sasuke: Why Sakura want to kill me?

Me: She doesn't want to kill you, she said: "If you have to, kill him"

Sasuke: Still... (start to sulk)

Me: Whatever! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
